Legally Loved
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: Kind of a quirky plot, really. But it's about two lovers ... who think they can withstand anything! Until they come across something unbearable, separation. Will they find each other again? When they look totally different?
1. Crime and Punishment

Katherine slowly puts her head above the surface of the water. She smiles to herself. It was almost time! She paddles a little closer to shore, trying to get as good of view as she could of the bushes. She'd have to wait for him to come out first. She couldn't go out to see if he was there already. Fishing trainers could be anywhere. Katherine was a Poliwag. A one that was smaller then usual. Times that she was caught by a trainer, she was tossed back because of her size. She was grateful though, for she wanted to stay free. Free for more then one reason. She didn't want to get trained to battle or anything like that. She wanted to stay right where she was. She lived in the ocean between the Sea Foam Islands and Fuchsia City. Free also, for she knew a special someone she wouldn't part with for the world. This was who she was waiting for. Him. What was this? A tail sticking out of the bushes. The signal! Katherine hops up onto shore and 'Poli's' her welcome. A Pikachu comes out of the bush. He smiles at her and they start to walk down on the beach.  
  
"Did your sisters give you any trouble with coming?" He asks.  
  
"No, not really, Kyle." Katherine replies. "They are getting a little suspicious though. I don't know how long we can keep this a secret. They think it is so preposterous, those who know. A Poliwag and a Pikachu. The number one sin. Just because I'm a water type and you're electric."  
  
"It doesn't matter what they say, Kathy. As long as I got you, I have no troubles." Kyle smiles as he puts his arm around her.  
  
"No one can keep me away from you, Kyle." Katherine says as she makes herself comfy in his one-armed embrace. "There is one thing that worries me."  
  
"And what might that be?" Kyle asks.  
  
"Like I said, type miss-matches are forbidden. If 'they' find out about us, who knows what they will do. Punishment is to be expected. What will they do, Kyle? If they catch us?" Katherine wonders.  
  
Kyle gives her a kiss on the cheek as a reply. He doesn't say another word. They continue their walk along the beach. Katherine's eyes go big as she sees one of her sisters come out of the brush and head for the water. She wanted to run, but it was too late. Her sister had spotted her and Kyle. Her sister dropped the piece of food that she was carrying into the sand from shock. She then comes walking up to them and double-slaps Katherine with her tail.  
  
"I can't believe it!" She shouts.  
  
"Wanda! Please!" Katherine cries.  
  
"Please, Wanda…" Kyle repeats. "Don't take this to any unneeded extreme. We're just going on a walk."  
  
The fellow Poliwag spits in the sand. "HA! Katherine, how could you do this? You know the rule! Type miss-matches are not allowed in these areas. If you two want to be hugging and kissing like you are, you have to move as far away as Viridian!"  
  
Katherine starts to tear up. "Please," She pleads. "Don't tell anyone!"  
  
Wanda hangs her head. "I have no choice, Kathy. Even though you are my sister, I must do what I must do."  
  
"You're not going to report us are you? What kind of sister are you then?" Kyle yells.  
  
"One that obeys." Wanda replies low and stomps off into the woods.  
  
"Oh no. Oh no, oh no! She's heading their way!" Katherine sobs. "She is going to report us, Kyle. She wasn't kidding…She wasn't kidding."  
  
Kyle holds her tighter. "Let's just hope she isn't going to do what we think. Keep our minds steady. We'll get through this. Whatever they do to us, they aren't taking me away from you."  
  
"I'll fight." Katherine sniffs. "I'll fight them until they let us be."  
  
About an hour passed. Katherine and Kyle had gone inland to get a small lunch. Fruit trees were rich around here because of the safari zone. They munch on their snack as they talk and laugh. Kyle tries as hard as he can to get Wanda out of his girlfriend's mind. She still cries. He knew the truth, they were going to pay the punishment. Oh, why was being a different type of Pokemon such a crime? A shadow over falls the couple and they both turn around to see a Scyther.  
  
"Katherine Taddle and Kyle Rattler I presume?" The Scyther asks in his raspy voice.  
  
Katherine gulps. "Yes. I am she."  
  
"I am Kyle Rattler." The Pikachu replies.  
  
"You two need to come with me." The Scyther lays his sharp blades on the two's shoulders.  
  
Kyle takes the last bite of his apple before throwing the core aside and standing up. "Alright." He says in more shaky tone then he'd hoped. He helps Katherine to her feet.  
  
"Okay." She moans.  
  
They both follow the bug Pokemon through the safari zone and into the woods beyond. They both knew where they were heading, they just didn't want to admit it. More likely to each other. Katherine must be so upset, Kyle was thinking. Her sister doing this to her. I'll fight 'em, Katherine was repeating over and over inside her head. They arrive at the council in no time. Pokemon of different shapes, sizes and types gathered all around. Katherine and Kyle are thrown before a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. The rulers of this area. Wanda stands in the crowds. Katherine refuses to look at her.  
  
"Ain't this cute?" The Nidoking smiles greedily.  
  
"Now, dear…" The Queen tries to settle his happiness.  
  
He clears his throat. "Right, well, I'm sure you all know the matter at hand. Type miss-matching." There is a slight cheer from the crowd of spectators.  
  
"But, sir, please." Katherine protests.  
  
"Silence." The Nidoking roars. "You two know the rules and the consequences. Type miss-matching is forbidden in this area. I know I could just ship you two off to Viridian City, but I'm not in that good of mood. I have no choice but to separate you two permanently."  
  
"No!" Katherine cries.  
  
"Please, King, reconsider." Kyle backs her up.  
  
"It is a simple punishment that both of you deserve. I know, from an anonymous source, that you two have been together for quite some time." The king continues. "You will be separated in a simple way."  
  
A Mr. Mime takes a hold of Katherine and a Drowsee handles Kyle.  
  
"They will explain your punishment. Farewell. This meeting is adjourned." The King finishes.  
  
Katherine kicks and Kyle gives Drowsee quite a shock. They get one goodbye kiss before being carted away from each other. And being carted away from love. They both got the same instructions for their punishment from their handlers, even though they were heading in a different direction. They would take the place of the soul of a person that was dead. But, the catch was, that the person wasn't found to be dead yet. So, they wouldn't be like the living dead. They were to be put into a human body. After that, their Pokemon body would be exterminated, since it had no soul. Their handlers used teleport to take them to their new bodies. They would have a new name, completely new looks. They'd have to adapt to the human way of life. Katherine was nervous about arms, and not having a strong tail to attack with anymore. Would she still be able to swim? Kyle wanted to be able to battle still, and use his electric attacks. But both of them would have to forget all their previous experiences. All the battles and friends would be left behind. They were paying their punishment alright. A horrible one, at that. It would have been better if the world would have just ended right then and there. What ever happened to good, ol', community service? Before Katherine was escorted to her new body, she shot a water gun in Mr. Mime's face. Kyle shocked the sleepiness out of Drowsee before switching souls. But both of them did one thing. They promised themselves that they'd find their love, no matter what. They'd talk to every person they could and find their love's soul. They would be together again, no matter what people said. They would live and love again together. No matter the type. 


	2. Pikachu Hairs and Poliwag Tails

"Oh man, what a night." A young boy moans as he sits up in bed to stretch his arms. He scratches his stomach and yawns once more. "That was the strangest dream." He pulls the cover off and swings his legs to rest them on the floor.  
  
"CHU!!!" He stepped on something fuzzy and screamed. He lay on the ground, a little drained of his energy from the shock. He sits up to see an angry Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu…" He cocks his head.  
  
"Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika, Pika pi." The Pikachu rambles off.  
  
Then the boy laughs. "You won't believe this, Pikachu! I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that I was a Pikachu, like you. And I had a girlfriend that was a Poliwag and then we go torn apart by this Nidoking and…" The boy stops and his eyes go big. "Oh my goodness, Pikachu. That was real! I forgot, I was a Pikachu! It wasn't a dream. Katherine is gone. She really is gone. I'll probably never see her again!" He cries.  
  
"Pika? Pikachu?" It was Pikachu's turn to cock its head.  
  
"I know it's a bit confusing for you." The boy replies as he wipes his eyes.  
  
He gets up off the floor to get dressed. So, this was what it was like to be a human. Long legs and arms, small ears on the side of your head. Rough hair. His was black. 'Kyle' pulls out a pair of jeans from the closet in the room. This boy must have died in his sleep or something for him to take his soul. After dressing in jeans, a black t-shirt, and then a blue jacket; he automatically puts on this white and red hat. Pikachu hops on his shoulder and his stomach says it was time for breakfast. He goes into the kitchen to see a woman with brown hair over the stove. She turns around with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Ash. How did you sleep? How about you Pikachu?" The woman says.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu smiles.  
  
So, Ash was his new name. "I slept pretty good. Had a very weird dream though." He decides to trim it down a little bit and just says: "She left me, Mom."  
  
"Oh, you're still getting over that?" His mother replies. "Look dear, I'm sorry to say this, but all friends have to leave some time. Now, she was a very good buddy, I agree. But please, son, move on."  
  
Ash takes a glass of orange juice. "My girlfriend?"  
  
"She was your girlfriend?!" He caught his mother by surprise. "I thought you two were just friends."  
  
"Uh, yeah…that's right." Ash sips it slowly. "Just in my dream, we were a little closer, that's all."  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" His mother coos. "Would you like blueberries or cinnamon apples on your pancakes?"  
  
"Cinnamon Apples, please." Ash replies and awakes his delicious breakfast.  
  
After a morning of talking with his new mother, he found out he was now Ash Ketchum. A young boy around the age of fourteen. He was a Pokemon trainer who finished in the top sixteen in the Indigo league, was Orange League Champion, and traveled throughout Johto. Pikachu was his first Pokemon and they were best of friends. He supposedly had friends that traveled with him in his Pokemon Journeys. A girl and a boy. And they had just split up to go their separate ways in life. His mother seems to think that Ash took it quite hard. So, he acted like he was still crying over them. The truth was that he was crying for Katherine. He had no idea where or who she was now. He then remembered his promise. He'd find her, no matter what body or name she had now. Ash was going to find his girl again. He was going to be Ash, but live his life again. His life as a Pikachu, with his Poliwag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SHUT UP, WILL YA?" A pillow came flying at a young girl's face.  
  
She groans and sits up in bed. "Why should I shut up?" She replies inevitably.  
  
"Ugh! Do you know you talk in your sleep? I can't believe I have to share a room with you now." The other girl in the dark room shouts. She had this snotty tone ringing in her voice.  
  
"Psy!"  
  
"AND TELL THAT STUPID DUCK TO GO TO SLEEP!" The girl yells again.  
  
'Katherine' sighs heavily and falls back down on her pillow to fall back asleep.  
  
After about three more hours, another pillow came hurtling at Katherine's head. She moans and sits up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Wow, she had arms. It felt so strange. This person must have died in their sleep if she could take over her soul. She finally focuses on the door where an older girl with golden hair stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Get up already! It's almost nine o'clock." She says.  
  
"Okay, okay." 'Katherine' replies and gets out of bed to change.  
  
"Good, and while you're at it? Could you make my bed, please?"  
  
"Make your own." She spat back at the blonde girl and slams the door.  
  
'Katherine' looks in the mirror and sees a girl around fifteen with bright red hair and stunning aqua eyes. She searches through her belongings and finds the nametag: Misty Waterflower. So, this was her new name. Those girls must have been her new sisters. The girl that threw the first pillow at her had a different voice then the blonde, so she knew they were different people. Misty takes out a yellow tank top and some blue jean shorts. She combs her hair and puts it up on a pony tail, then goes down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Wanda, Cleo, Roberta." She says instinctively.  
  
"Who's Wanda, Cleo, and Roberta?" Said a girl that Misty recognized as the first pillow thrower.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Misty sighs and takes a seat at the table, after pouring a glass of milk.  
  
"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" She asks again. "And remember, I'm Violet." She laughs.  
  
"Yeah, sure…I talk in my sleep?" Misty takes aback.  
  
"Yup." Violet chuckles. "You were tossing, and turning. Saying over and over: Come back, don't leave me, I'll fight 'em!" The other two girls at the table giggle.  
  
"Hey Misty, say Daisy. DAY-ZEE." Said the blonde.  
  
"Say Lily, LI-LEE." Said another.  
  
"I'm not that dumb." Misty almost throws her milk all over them.  
  
"Then why did you call us Wanda, Cleo, and Roberta?" snaps Lily.  
  
"I was half asleep, that's why." Misty replies.  
  
"Well, I suggest you get over this guy, Misty. He's gotten way too deep down in your brain. I mean, since when did you call after him in your sleep?" Violet said.  
  
Misty chocks. "Kyle?"  
  
"Who's Kyle?" Daisy scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Never mind." Misty looks at the floor.  
  
"Misty, how about you go take a walk. Some fresh air might do you some good. Go get those guys out of your mind. He didn't leave you. You guys all left each other. It was voted on, for Pete's sake!" Lily says in a suave way.  
  
"Okay…I guess you're right." Misty finished her milk and goes out side.  
  
Next door to their house was a big building. She'd heard of these before. They had one in Fuchsia! Did they call them Pokemon Gyms? Oh well, a walk would do her some good. This body was strange. She's seen woman before, it's not like the shape was odd. But walking on such long legs, and having arms. She missed her tail. She was used to it by then because it gave her balance on land. So, a guy had actually left this Misty girl, that now was herself. She could relate to loosing someone special. Like Kyle. That reminded her. The promise. She'd find him no matter what. So, instead of a walk, she headed to the nearest town in a desperate search for her love. But, she was Misty now, not Katherine. She can't call out 'Kyle'! She'd have to live as her. She wasn't a Poliwag anymore, and she wasn't looking for a Pikachu. She was looking for a boy around her age maybe. Maybe he was an old man, or a baby. She finds herself crying. I am Misty Waterflower, she says to herself, I can not forget that. She continues on her walk. 


	3. Doublebladed Mystery

Ash walks back to his new home for lunch later that afternoon. Pallet was a nice and friendly town. But what was the chance of Katherine being in one of the souls of these people? He told his story to Pikachu. About his former life as an electric rat himself. Pikachu didn't seem to believe him. But, it tried to tell him something else. Ash couldn't understand that language anymore. There was a tone of sympathy in its voice, though. One that made you think he had done something drastic. He walks through the door to the sound of sobbing. He goes into the kitchen to see his mother with her head in her hands. She was the one who was crying. Ash takes off his hat and sits down next to her by the table.  
  
"What's the matter, Mom?" Ash asks.  
  
She continues to cry.  
  
"I just want to know why, Ash." She finally says. "Was it something I did? Are you alright?"  
  
What was she talking about? Ash thought. "What do you mean: Am I alright?"  
  
"I…I" She sniffles. "I was cleaning your room earlier t-today. I…I" This must have been really hard for her. "I found something under y-your bed."  
  
"What? What did you find?" Ash leans forward in concern. She must think he is stupid. But hey, what could be worse then a dirty pair of boxers?  
  
His mother slowly puts an object on the table but keeps it covered with her hand. Pikachu hops across the table's surface and pries her fingers off the item. Sitting on the table was a knife. A pocket-sized, doubled-edged knife. Ash's jaw dropped. He automatically put his hand over his chest. The knife…had dried blood on its tips. Either he had committed murder, or just something else!  
  
"Mother, I…" Ash chokes.  
  
"Please, tell me, was it something I said?" His mother put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I can't tell you why that was in my room." Ash replies. "I don't remember doing a thing." With that he picked up the knife to examine it. "I just…don't understand it. Don't understand it at all."  
  
"I have a strange feeling, dear." His mother went on. "That this may be about her."  
  
"Who's her?" Ash fingers the blade.  
  
His mother made a painful sigh. "I thought this was over, dear. But I also knew that you and Misty had something special. Why do you pretend to forget her name all the time?"  
  
"Misty…" Ash hummed and racked his old memory for a piece of information on her. Why was his memory so blank? When his soul was transferred, all happenings and special events should have remained in his mind. But then again; why couldn't he remember how he died, and about the knife. He slowly sat up from the table and took the knife with him. He walked to his room and sat on his bed after putting the knife in his nightstand drawer. "Misty…" He says to himself once more.  
  
"Chu! Chu!" Pikachu called.  
  
Ash looked over at his buddy who held a photo graph.  
  
"Pikachu Pi." It hands it to Ash.  
  
On the photo was a girl with flaming orange hair and stunning, blue-green eyes. She wore shorts, a yellow tank top, and red suspenders. Her pose was a wink with a peace sign. She was beautiful and looked to be actually quite witty.  
  
"Pikachu Pi." Pikachu repeated.  
  
Ash finally got the point. "Misty." He ran is finger over the picture. "This is Misty."  
  
"Pika." Pikachu agrees.  
  
"I…almost remember her." Ash's memory had finally kicked in. "It's still a little blurry, but she's coming back to me. Misty Water--…something." At that moment—when those words left his lips—he thought of Katherine. "She was a water Pokemon. If she is Misty; Misty Waterflower. She might be the one I'm looking for. She might be the one I have to bring back to me. My Katherine, my love." He had a very strange intuition about it. He felt her…he felt the same sensation he usually has, whenever she was around. Her wonderful smile.  
  
"Cha…" Pikachu sighs happily.  
  
Ash suddenly perks up. "I need to find her! I need to find Katherine; I mean Misty. Pikachu, will you come with me?"  
  
"Chu." It nods.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much, Pikachu!" Ash gives it a hug.  
  
"Pikachu." It points to his nightstand drawer, a signal towards the knife.  
  
"That is another thing I'd like to know as well, Pikachu." Ash goes to reach for the handle to the drawer when a slight memory returned again. It stopped him like lightning and he instinctively put his hand up to his chest.  
  
"Cha…" Pikachu repeated. This time, his voice was sad and full of pity and fear.  
  
Ash got the hint. He had felt it too, an odd stitch in his side. An omen of foreboding. He slowly takes off his blue outer shirt and sets it aside on his bed. He then took off this black t-shirt as well. He shivers a bit and then walks to his mirror. Looking at his reflection was like watching a movie. On his chest was a huge scar. It was about three to four inches long with jagged tracks. He looked back at the drawer which concealed the knife. When he gazed back at his reflection, he saw a different scene. A scene that he thought could only live in his lost reminiscences. The cut seemed to be open once more, with blood running down his chest. He put his hand to the cut and thought it felt wet, but once he looked down at his actual self, he was healthy. Ash stared at himself in the mirror once more and saw the wound festering. His reflected twin's face scrunched up in agony as it threw a knife to the floor from behind its back.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord!" Ash staggered back with a repulsed surprise. He stopped when his foot fell on something cold and hard. He looked down at the floor to see the knife, right were the mirror boy had dropped it. "This…this—is uncanny!" Ash gazes into the mirror once more, shivering. The boy was now holding a ripped piece of paper. Wait, it was a photograph. It turned the picture around so Ash could see the faces. One half had him, the other half had Misty. The mirror boy put the picture together and then pulled the two pieces apart over and over. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his closet door in which the mirror hung. He then sank to the floor and cried. He took his hands away from his eyes to see two fragments on the floor. One of him, and one of Misty. "This is so supernatural. An odd phenomenon. How could this be happening?" He picks up the ripped photo and puts them together again.  
  
Ash nods to himself and sits up. He redresses and grabs his backpack. On his desk he wrote a note to his mother saying he would be gone on a journey. He didn't know how long it would take, and he was sorry for leaving on such short notice. 'But I need to find her' Was his last sentence before putting down the pen. He turned to Pikachu who grinned with determination to help out his trainer. They then left, heading down the road and out of Pallet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you!" Came a kid's shout.  
  
Misty turned to see a boy a little younger then herself. He held a Poke' Ball in his hand. "What do you want?"  
  
"I know you!" The boy exclaims. "You're one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders! I want my Cascade Badge! I challenge you to a battle."  
  
"Wait…I…I don't have my Pokemon with me! I can't battle you." Misty said out of instinct.  
  
"What do you mean you're traveling without your Pokemon!?"  
  
"I mean just that!" Misty replied and then turned and ran.  
  
This life was strange. She seemed to be known by everyone in town! As she continued on her walk, she got 'good-mornings' from a lot of people. Some with her name attached. She finally reached her house and slammed the door once she had entered.  
  
"Calm down, Misty!" Came Daisy's voice. "No need to slam the frickin' door!"  
  
"Not now Daisy!" Misty yelled back and went into her room to think.  
  
Everybody knew she was a Gym Leader. Then she must have some Pokemon around here. What kind of Pokemon did she have though? She's seen only a few types since she had lived in Fuchsia all of her life. Misty spots a red backpack in the corner and opens it to see a canteen, six Poke' Balls, and a few other small trinkets. She takes out the six red and white balls and lets them out each one at a time. One was a Staryu, the next was a Starmie. Third was a Goldeen. Fourth; a Horsea. The fifth ball contained a Psyduck. Last one, she could feel was a different one. Something special. She let it go and out came one of her own. A Poliwag. She smiles.  
  
"Oh, it feels so good to see one of you again." Misty sighs. It was then she noticed something else in her backpack. An egg with red and blue spots. The top expanded and out came a Togepi. "Oh my." She turns to Poliwag. "I need your help."  
  
"Poli?" It shakes its head. It was holding something with its tail.  
  
"Wanna hand that over to Misty, Poliwag?" Misty holds out her hand.  
  
"Poliwag." It nods, just because it was obeying, and handed over the object.  
  
"Ouch!" Misty sucked on her finger. The object had cut her finger as she took it. "Oh my goodness!" Misty gasps. It was a knife. A double-edged, pocket-sized knife. "Where did you get this, Poliwag?"  
  
"Poliwag." It motions its head towards her.  
  
"This is mine?" Misty was shocked. "How did I…" Then she remembered. Her death. "Why did I…"  
  
Misty drops the knife and it makes a thud as it hits the carpet. She stumbles back to her bed and has a seat, staring into the wall opposite of her. Her head was so deserted. She knew she had to die, but finding out that she did it herself; was worse. She had killed herself. She had committed suicide. Why did she? Misty sighs heavily and puts her hands palm- side up on her lap. She gazes down upon them to see a scar on each wrist. A slow, and secret death. She took her fingers and placed them on her neck. On each side was another thin scar as well, just incase the other cuts didn't kill her. Such memories, swimming through her mind. Splashing loudly to get her attention. Misty pulls back the cover of her bed, expecting to see blood-stained sheets. But no red…wait, there is a faint pink where she last lied down. On her pillow case as well.  
  
"Poliwag." She finally says. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"Poli!" It dives under the bed and back out again.  
  
Misty couldn't keep her hands off of her neck. "Why did Misty do this? I mean, why did I do this."  
  
"Psy?" Came Psyduck.  
  
"You see…I'm not really Misty, guys. I'm Katherine Taddle, and I was once a Poliwag." Misty goes on and tells her story about her previous life. Her Pokemon listen intently. "And he was everything to me." She finishes. "I need to find him. Will you help me? Please?" All her Pokemon reply in a rowdy cheer of their own cries. "Thank you…"  
  
The door bursts open and in comes Violet. "Oh, you're here. See, that's why I requested my own room when you came back, so I could have my privacy. It's like….AH!" She screams and puts her hands on her cheeks. She rushes over to Misty's side and picks up the knife. "Don't do it Misty! I don't hate you that much!"  
  
It took quite some time to persuade Violet that Misty wasn't going to kill herself—again. Misty had to think up a pretty good story to get her out of her hair. She still didn't tell her about her being a Poliwag before, hence her calling her and her sisters Wanda, Cleo, and Roberta. After Violet finally left the room with what she originally came in to retrieve, Misty recalled all of her Pokemon and put them into her backpack. Togepi hopped into her arms and she went out the door, heading for the next down to the south. Her sister's wouldn't miss her, she was certain of that. Her only worry was how long this search would take her…and if she would succeed. 


	4. Search through Stone

Such a beautiful day. Not too warm, not too cold. Misty strolls down a road with Togepi still asleep in her arms. She had left Cerulean City about an hour or two ago, and has been walking the whole time. She's kept her eyes on the horizon, waiting for a turret or roof to pop up over one of the hills. Her destination was unknown, but her purpose wasn't. To find Kyle's soul…no matter what the body. Her legs were on automatic, for her mind wasn't concentrating on the road ahead. She was thinking of all the fun times she had with that Pikachu. All the times they laughed and smiled. Every kiss was full of passion, and not just love. How he teased her with little static bolts every once in a while as a joke. How he hated to swim, but she'd entice him into the water, just for some playtime. Even when he got really mad, he tried with all his might to keep the electricity he held, inside.  
  
"Wow." Misty simply says as she finally comes across a town.  
  
She goes down the final hill and into the streets. Her stomach rumbles with hunger. It was past lunch time and she knew it. She finally finds a small little hole-in-the-wall restaurant and goes in to sit down. It was actually quite nice inside from the grungy exterior. Peach-colored, vinyl booths and stools at the bar. Green plants as separators between a few booths and people dotted the seats. Waitresses carrying trays of food to the costumers, getting them bills and refills for their drinks. A sign next to a small podium said "Please Seat Yourself". So, Misty walked slowly down an aisle in search for a segregated seat. Togepi's head comes up from its eggshell to see what its trainer was up to. It coos with delight for it knew that food was soon to follow.  
  
"Misty? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh?" Misty asks confused.  
  
She turns to see a boy sitting in a booth a few paces back. He had dark, spiked hair and dark skin. He had very thin eyes that were suspicious and warm. He looked to be Korean, or of that descent. He wore brown jeans, an orange t-shirt under a green vest. He had a soda in front of him on the table and a blue backpack sitting on the booth seat next to him.  
  
"Misty?" He says again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Misty racked her memory for something about this boy. But she was slow.  
  
"Don't be shy. Come here and have a seat." He beckons.  
  
"Hi." Misty finally decides to say as she takes the seat across from him.  
  
"Why do you look so confused? It's like you don't remember me." He laughs.  
  
"I do. I'm just a little surprised to see you here, Brock." She finally remembers his name.  
  
"Well, this is the best place for food. Plus, I live in this town, or don't you remember that either." Brock teases.  
  
"I do, I do!" Misty moans, starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mist. No intension to tease." Brock smiles. "Why are you here, by the way? I thought you were going back to Cerulean City."  
  
"I did." Misty replies. "I just had to come back here. I'm looking for someone."  
  
Brock sighs dolefully. "May I ask who?"  
  
Misty swallows. "To tell you the truth, Brock. I don't know who I'm looking for. What I do know…is that I need to find him."  
  
"That is very, uh, interesting." Brock says. He then squints harder at her appearance. She could feel herself blushing the whole time he examined her. "Misty."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to your neck?" Brock puts his hands on his own, motioning towards her cuts.  
  
"Oh…that." Misty feels them herself. Togepi rolls across the table. "It's nothing to be worried about. I just had a run-in with a thorn bush."  
  
"Those big of cuts from a thorn bush?" Brock asked with a scrunched up nose.  
  
"Uh yeah. I kinda feel in a tripped into it, you see…"  
  
"Misty. What really happened." Brock cuts in.  
  
"I don't think it would be wise to tell you. For if I did, I would feel a great sense of regret. And I bet you would too." Misty finally replies after thinking it through. I did sound a little crazy, but she had to say something to get him off the topic of those self-inflicted slits.  
  
"Well, any rate…what brings you here to Pewter City again?" Brock asks once more.  
  
"Like I said. To find him. And since this place is of Pewter, I'll have to search through stone to do so. I don't care the obstacles. Right now I feel I can break through any stone…to get to Kyle."  
  
"Kyle??"  
  
"Sorry, wrong name." Misty lips spit out quickly. Oh no, the name has slipped. Oh well. "That was just his name in my dream."  
  
"So you know you're looking for a Kyle." Brock points out.  
  
"Yes, and no." Misty replies. "Yes for his soul and no for his body."  
  
"May I take your order, Miss?" A waitress comes up just in time. For Misty no longer wanted to talk on the subject.  
  
"BLT and a Sprite please." Misty says.  
  
Brock fell silent after that and Misty was quite grateful. After about five or ten minutes, the waitress brought Misty her lunch and set it down on the table along with her own bill. Misty ate happily and continued to chit-chat with Brock. The word Kyle or the question who Misty was looking for, or why she was here, didn't come up again. They just ate and talked about their families and how life as been since they last saw each other. Misty finally takes the last bite of her sandwich, the last sip of her drink, and sets down some money to pay for her bill…as well as a tip. She stands up to leave and takes Togepi.  
  
"Thanks for the company, Brock. I'll see you around, I guess." Misty says and heads towards the door.  
  
"Misty, wait." Brock stops her.  
  
"Yes?" She turns around.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay for a while?" Brock asks.  
  
"I dunno." Misty replies.  
  
"Well, if you ever need a bed or a shower, you know where to stop by. My place is always open to you." Brock smiles.  
  
"Thank you Brock." Misty nods. "That is much appreciated."  
  
"How about you stay for tonight. I might be able to help you in your search." Brock suggests.  
  
"Okay." Misty said. "That would be nice."  
  
"Whenever you find the time, just stop by the Pewter City Gym." Said Brock.  
  
"Will do." Misty solutes and walks out the Café door. 


	5. Tea Time

"So this is Pewter City, huh, Pikachu!" Ash exclaims as they reach the city's sign.  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu says happily.  
  
"Maybe we'll be able to find Katherine here. I mean Misty." Ash corrects himself. "All we have to do is start looking, right? It's that simple. At least I know what she looks like."  
  
"Pikachu."  
  
"You're right, we'll start at the restaurants. It is about lunch time anyways. I'm hungry myself." Ash and Pikachu then start down the road and into Pewter City.  
  
They continue to walk through the quiet suburban streets with subtle smiles on their faces. They pass café after café, and bar after bar. All of them looked to scanky or fancy to suit any of their needs or wallets. All they wanted was a burger and some fries. They finally make their way a little more down-town and find a quaint little bistro with a peach hangover. They decide to go in and look for a booth.  
  
"Let's see…which one is open." Ash says to himself as he walks down the tiled pathways between tables.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Came a shout.  
  
"Huh?" Ash turned around to see a boy sitting at a booth by the window. Memory check … "Hey Brock!"  
  
"Come over here and have a seat, why don't ya?" Brock smiles and pats his hand on the table.  
  
"Thanks." Ash replies and takes the seat across from him. Pikachu hopes in afterwards.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Brock asks.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking for someone." Said Ash.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"What do you mean, you too?" Ash leaned forward in concern and slight excitement.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really." Brock waves off.  
  
"Okay…" Ash falls back into his seat.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cheers.  
  
"Yes, Hi Pikachu." Brock says back with a smile, like always.  
  
"Really … I want to know." Ash butts in. "What did you mean by, you too?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just another one of my friends came in about ten minutes ago looking for someone." Brock answered. "I thought it was kind of convenient."  
  
"Weird." Ash sighs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The waitress comes again and takes Ash's order and it comes out shortly. Brock and Ash talk a little more as he eats happily. Mouthful after mouthful. Never the talk of this other friend came up. When Ash was done with his meal, he left some money to pay for it as well as a tip. He got up to leave but Brock told him that he could stay at his gym for the night. Maybe that person he was looking for would show up. So, Ash agreed and he left with Brock from the little café and down the street to the Pewter City Gym.  
  
"It sure is nice of you to let me use your guest room, Brock." Ash comments.  
  
"Oh, no problem at all, Ash! It just so happens that I'm having another guest as well." Brock says as he searches his pocket for the key.  
  
"Oh really?" Ash questioned.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." Said Brock.  
  
"Oh, no!" Ash tittered. "It's your gym, you can have as many people as you want to stay."  
  
"Chu!" Pikachu agrees.  
  
Brock finally finds his key and opens the door. "You can bring you stuff up to the room if you'd like. I'm having some afternoon tea in about an hour. Care to join?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" Ash replied. "By the way, which one is my room?"  
  
"Farthest one on the left." Brock said with a point.  
  
"Thank you." Ash says and heads up the stairs to the extra bedrooms.  
  
He walks past three doors and opens the fourth. All of the other three were closed, except for the one next to his. A light shone from underneath the door frame and you could hear a bit of shuffling from inside. Ash wondered who it was in there before going into his own room. He sets down his backpack and takes some of his clothes out to put in the small chest of drawers under the mirror. Pikachu has a seat on the bed's pillow and 'cha's' gleefully.  
  
"Are you glad we stopped here, Pikachu?" asked Ash.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu nods.  
  
"Good."  
  
After about a half an hour passed, Ash could hear footsteps coming down the hall of the guest rooms. There was a knock on the door next to him and some muffled voices. Then the footsteps doubled and headed back to the other quarters of the gym. Ash mostly just rested on his bed, excited over nothing. His heart was racing but he had no idea why. Maybe it was that he thought he was getting closer to finding his love. He didn't know.  
  
"Ash! Will you come down here please? Tea is ready." Brock calls from the floor below.  
  
"Coming!" Ash replies and slides off his bed and out the door with Pikachu trailing behind.  
  
Ash goes down the steps and through the battle area. The door beyond lead to the small living room and dinning room and another link lead to the kitchen. Brock was sitting down at the table between the two couches, situating a plate of cookies and stones cakes. He looks up to see that Ash has entered and he smiles.  
  
"Hello, Ash. Thanks for joining me."  
  
"No problem at all, Brock." Ash grins.  
  
"My other guest will be joining us as well. She's in the kitchen getting the tea." Brock informs.  
  
"She?" Ash ponders as he takes a seat.  
  
"Yes, a she." Brock replies with a small wink. What was he trying to get at? "Ring a bell?"  
  
"Why should it? I know a lot of girls." Ash said.  
  
"Of course." Brock coughs into his fist.  
  
The door to the kitchen swings open to reveal a girl of about 15 holding a tray with a pot of tea and a few cups. "Hope you like it hot." She says cheerfully.  
  
Ash stands up immediately with his eyes widened to full extent. "Misty." He says hoarsely to mostly himself.  
  
Misty's eyes widen as well. Her memory was all coming back. This boy … was him! Not Kyle, heck no! But he was the one who left her in the first place. "You." She whispers with a hint of hate. The tray slips from her hands and the pot and cups to crashing to the floor.  
  
"Aiya!" Brock screams and clamps his hands to his head.  
  
"Misty!" Ash almost cries with joy. He starts to walk over to the red- headed girl.  
  
"You get away from me!" Misty says, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"What?" Ash said with confusion.  
  
"You heard me, Ash!" Misty replies.  
  
"I'm … happy to see you." Ash murmurs out of nowhere. He still walks closer.  
  
"Why are you so interested in my all of a sudden?" Misty questions. "Don't get in my way."  
  
"You're way?"  
  
"Yes, my way! I'm not going to let you interfere with what I have to do. What I want to do!" Misty bellows.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Ash and Misty say together.  
  
They both drop their arms for either defense or glee. They just stare at each other. Ash's eyes were full of happiness, but it was obvious that Misty's were full of abhorrence. Pikachu tries to calm things down but its little squeaks did nothing what so ever. Misty finally bends down and picks up the broken pottery and puts her nose in the air. Ash crosses his arms over his chest and does the same with his nose. Misty takes off for the kitchen, and Ash heads back to his room.  
  
"Now I believe in the phrase, History repeats itself." Brock whispers to himself as he reaches for a cookie. 


	6. Take the Chances , not the Changes

"She hates me!" Ash shouts at Pikachu as he throws himself down on his guest bed, face down on his pillow. "Pikachu." "Don't try to show me any sympathy. You should have seen the hate in her eyes. It was awful, pure desolation almost. What did I do to her, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu digs in Ash's backpack and pulls out that ripped photo of Ash and Misty. "Chu!" "What does that have to do with it? So, I left her. Big deal! Can't she accept an apology or something? So what if I didn't necessarily say the word sorry? I wanted to see her again, that should count." Ash said. "Chaaa." Pikachu sighs. "This sucks, Pikachu." Ash comes to the conclusion. "All I wanted was to find Katherine. I thought Misty was her. Maybe I was wrong though." "Pika!" Pikachu shouts. "You saying I'm wrong? You think Misty is her as well? Ha, is all I have to say. Katherine wasn't like that. She was so sweet and benevolent. She never yelled, cursed, or threw a temper. She loved me." Ash recalls. "Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu hops up on Ash's bed and slaps him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Ash rubs the spot where Pikachu struck. Pikachu hands Ash the piece of photo that mirrored him. "I have to try and act like myself again?" Ash guessed. "Chu." Pikachu nodded. "I thought I was. I mean, didn't seeing me make Misty happy? Seeing her made me happy. You're saying.the Ash Misty saw wasn't the one she's used to seeing?" "Pika!" Pikachu smiled. "Thanks, Pikachu. I'll try to act more like the true Ash Ketchum. Not the newly resurrected Ash. But,. how will Misty; if she's Katherine, know it's me if I don't act like myself?" questioned Ash. The smile on Pikachu's face straightforwardly said, She'll know. "Wait for me Misty." Ash thought aloud. "I'll wait for you.just wait for me so I can be the man you want me to be. Deep down, I know I love you. I'll try my best to show it in a way that won't frighten you off." Pikachu giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that boy!" Misty says in a hoarse scream as she slams the door to her bedroom. "Of all the nerve!" "You okay in there, Misty?" Brock knocked on the door. "Go away!" Misty choked. "Misty, I'm just concerned!" Brock sighs. "I brought up some stone cakes for you." Misty hesitates. "Fine, come on in." Brock enters and places the plate of cookies on the dresser. "I'm surprised you reacted that way, Misty." "Why should you be?" Misty snaps back. "I can't believe that boy for showing his face again. Acting like he forget everything." "Do you remember everything?" "Now that's a stupid question!" Misty bellows. "Misty, I've been keeping quiet for a while now, and I really need to be heard. Seeing you and Ash really scares me." Brock confesses. "What do you mean? It's not like we're the walking dead!" Misty laughs. Brock just scratches his head underhandedly. Misty was taken aback and quickly sits down on her bed. "You don't mean to say." Brock comes over and sits next to her and moves his finger along one of the scars on Misty's neck. "I knew." "Knew what?" "That you.and Ash.had," Brock began. "Just shut up!" Misty stands up instantaneously and puts her hands around her neck. "I was worried about you two. The day Ash had to leave for home, I could see the fear in your eyes. Ash couldn't help it, Misty. His mother was ill." Brock tells the story. "Each of you came up to me in private and warned me to stay away; for you panicked of what you might end up doing. I couldn't help but worry!" Misty's brain was going berserk. All the flashbacks and reminiscences were almost too hard to take. "Misty, this question I must ask and I must have a sincere answer." Brock takes Misty's hands. "Did you go through with it? Did you commit it?" Misty just stares at him bewildered. "The scares don't lie, Misty. How did you survive? How did you come back to life?" Brock asked. "I- ." Misty stammered. "I don't know! It's all a blur." "Tell me!" Brock urged. There came a knock on the door. "Is something wrong in there?" "Pikachu Pi!" "No." Misty's voice shook. "Nothing is wrong." "Okay," Ash sighed from outside. "Just checking. I heard some yelling and was a bit concerned. That's all. And, if you don't mind, Misty, I'd love some of that tea right about now." Misty glares blankly at the door and her hands fall out of Brock's. "I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me straighten up." "Sure thing." Came Ash's voice. "I'll see you down stairs." "You better go too, Brock." Said Misty. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Brock doesn't reply. He just opens the door and exits, following Ash down to the living room.  
  
Misty stands there alone in her room for a while, astounded by what just took place. Brock knew about her committing suicide. He also said something about Ash too. He was talking about slitting his wrist as well? That means.a sudden beacon of light shown through Misty's heart. There was the smallest chance that Ash was given back his life as well. He could be one of those people. He could be Kyle! Misty laughs to herself as she holds her heart in a fist. Her hand unclenched and she felt her heart drop to the floor. What likelihood was there in Ash Ketchum being her lost true love?  
  
Misty goes over to her dresser and picks up a brush and quickly combs her hair. "I guess I'll have to take the chances." She says to herself. "There may be changes, but it might be worth the wait. I'm waiting for you, Kyle. Wait for me." She opens the door starts her way towards the kitchen to restart the tea. 


	7. Invitation

Misty slowly makes her way down the stairs, across the battle stadium, and back into the living quarters of the Pewter City Gym. She goes in the door that leads to the kitchen and prepares the tea once more, pouring the hot water into the kettle with dried tea leaves on the bottom. She finds some more cookies and stone cakes, like Brock suggested. He loves those things, Misty thinks to herself. She puts all the stuff out on a try and picks it up. Standing in front of the swinging door that lead to the living room, she pauses. Taking a deep breath, she kicks the door open with her free foot and walks in. Ash looks up at her again and smiles. Misty smiles subtly back. She sets the tea down on the table and takes a seat herself. Placing a cup before each person, she serves Brock and Ash first, then pours some for herself.  
  
"Smells great, Misty." Ash says. "Thank you." Misty whispers. Brock grabs for a cookie. "See, this isn't that bad, is it?" "You shouldn't talk, Brock." Misty gets that husky tone in her voice again. "Eh Heh." Ash laughs to himself. "So, Misty, what have you been up to?" Brock coughs on his cookie. "Um.I, uh." Misty fiddles. "I've just been traveling around." "S - .. Same with me." Ash fumbles around with his words. "It's the same around here.kinda slow." Brock said. "Then, you wouldn't mind closing for a while?" Misty asks softly. "Or letting one of your brothers take over for a while?" "What do you mean by that, Misty?" Brock asks. Misty clears her throat. "Well, tell me if I'm way out of line here, but ." "Go ahead." Brock and Ash say together. "I was wondering, if you two aren't going to be busy, we could go on one of our little journey's again. Just like old times, we'd travel with our Pokemon to exciting places and meet nice people and Pokemon. I'd be great!" Misty spills out quickly. Ash and Brock just stare at her for a while, and finally answer in unison. "Great!" "Really?" Misty clasps her hands together. "I'm so happy you guys agree." "Actually, if Misty hadn't have brought that up, I'd have asked the same thing!" Ash recalls. "Did any of you have an idea where we'd start, or head to?" "In fact." Misty peeps up. "I was going to suggest somewhere." Ash's ears perk up as his heart pounds harder. He was waiting for Misty to propose someplace to travel, for he secretly hoped it'd be the same place he was thinking of. He wanted to go back to his home. He wanted to go to the Safari Zone. "What is it, Misty?" "I've just been burning for some reason to go and see Fuchsia City." Misty smiles. "That's wonderful!" Ash stands up suddenly. "I wanted to go to the Safari Zone, and Fuchsia City is practically in its back yard!" "I guess things can turn out perfectly." Brock laughs. "May I inquire, Ash.What is your sudden urge to go to the Safari Zone?" Misty looks up at Ash, looking down. Ash turns slightly red, remembering his lover. "Well," He laughs sheepishly. "It's a stupid motive, honestly." Misty shades to a pink. "I guess mine is as well." Brock looks from Ash to Misty, and back to Ash again. He was chuckling softly to himself. "I knew coming back together again was a good idea." Ash and Misty shake their head to get rid of their trivial daze. Ask talks next after slapping himself lightly on the cheeks a few times. "I've really wanted to do this for a long time. My invitation to you both is final." "Mine as well." Misty grins. "Then it's settled!" Brock puts his hand in the center of the table. Ash and Misty put theirs on top of his. "The tremendous twerp trio is up and running once more!"  
  
All three laugh at the pun and raise their hands high in the air. After finishing their tea and cookies, they head up stairs to their rooms and back up the stuff they needed for the trip. By nightfall, they were locking up the Pewter City gym and heading down the road to Cerulean City, the next stop on the long road to Fuchsia City. Misty clings to Togepi, while Pikachu rides on Ash's shoulder, humming to itself.  
  
"How lucky can I be." Ash and Misty say inside their heads as the trek on, both hoping for practically the same thing. Finding their love. 


	8. Holes and Hints

            The next thing they knew, they were walking down the road that would take them to Fuchsia City, with many detours of course. Ash and Misty themselves were probably a bit too confident in their own personal search. Misty hugged Togepi tight, imagining Kyle would take its place soon. Ash hummed to himself and tried to picture how beautiful the human Katherine might be. Brock looked at these expressions and sighed in confusion.

"You do know how much of a daze you two are in, don't you?"

"Wha…?" Ash and Misty mumble.

"What are you two thinking about?" Brock asks.

"I'm just looking foreword to all the, uh, beautiful scenery of the Safari Zone." Ash improvised.

"I'm just thinking about how nice it'll be swimming in the ocean with…the Pokemon." Misty quickly substitutes.

"Well," Brock replies. "We have quite a ways to go until we reach Fuchsia City."

"What Pokemon do you want to catch at the Safari Zone, Misty?" Ash asks.

Misty makes a determined face. "Nidoking."

Ash looks at her and wonders if she would want a Nidoking for the same reason as him…for revenge.

"That's not even a water Pokemon, Misty. I'd think you'd want to catch another one." Brock says.

Misty racks her brain for an excuse. "You can teach a Nidoking to surf."

"I guess you're right there." Brock nods his head. "What about you, Ash?"

Ash didn't want to say Nidoking too, so he replied the next best thing to throw a hint towards Misty, if she was who he whooped she was. "A Poliwag."

Misty smiles. "Good choice."

"I know." Ash replies. "They're beautiful Pokemon." Misty's eyes grow big and her cheeks flushed pink. Ash grinned to himself to express his anxiousness and happiness. "What's the matter, Misty?"

Misty laughs nervously. "I see where you're heading with this, Ash. You just want to try and prove you are better at training water Pokemon than I am!"

Ash hadn't thought of that. "No, that's now what I meant."

"Yeah, right." Misty says teasingly.

            Up ahead, hidden in the bushes, sat Team Rocket. Unsuccessful for months and near starvation, they were looking for anything or anyone to steal food or Pokemon from. Jessie looks out of the bush and down the road. 

"See anything, Jessie?" James asks.

Jessie comes back in the bush. "Nothing special. Just the twerps."

The Team goes back to moping, and then suddenly jumps in excitement. "The twerps?!"

"I don't believe it!" James looks down the road. "We haven't seen them in months."

"Didn't dey split up?" Meowth asks.

"Who knows; who cares? It only matters now that we can follow them again." Jessie says.

"Our trap is already in the road, if they just walk on it, we're all set!" James exclaimed.

"Do you know how many holes dey walked past before, Jimmy?" Meowth sighs.

"Oh well! Let's see what happens." Jessie hits Meowth aside.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walk along. Ash suddenly notices a glint of red in a few trees down the road. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder in stimulation and coos. 

"Wow, great!" Ash says. "An apple tree!" He runs to the tree, right over Team Rocket's trap. It didn't budge.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" Brock yells and goes over the trap as well. It didn't fall this time either.

"Great hole, Jess!" James and Meowth say hoarsely.

"Shush! Just wait." Said Jessie.

            Sure enough, when Misty trotted after the two boys, the dirt and twigs gave way and she full in. She screams and that was followed by a loud thump…her hitting the bottom of the pit. 

"Told you it would work!" Jessie says triumphantly.

"Let's grab her so we can steal her Pokemon and maybe anything else that's good in her backpack." James suggests.

"Good idea! Maybe she's got food!" Meowth agrees.

"Wait, what about the other two twerps?" Jessie asks. "I can't believe this! They didn't even notice! How could they have not heard her?"

"Even the smallest hunger can do strange things to a person." Meowth says wisely.

"Let's take the change and take her!" James gets out of the bush and looks down the hole at Misty.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Misty yells up.

"Nyah Nyah!" James sticks his tongue out. Meowth joins him.

"You idiots! That will make the other two twerps notice!" Jessie quickly gets in the hot air balloon. 

Brock turned around and saw Team Rocket's balloon off in the distance. He drops the apples he had. "ASH!"

"Wha?" His mouth was full.

"Team Rocket's balloon!" Brock points.

"Eh?" Ash spits out the apple he had in his mouth and jumps out of the tree. "Where's Misty?"

"Team Rocket must have got her." Brock concludes.

The first thing Ash did was panic. "KATHERINE!" He screams and runs after the balloon. On the way, he spies a large hole in the ground. "What's this?" He looks down it and was surprised to see Misty.

"Get me out of here, already! How can you two be so dense as to pick food over rescuing me?" Misty was really angry.

"But…the balloon. Team Rocket…" Ash stumbled over his words.

"They couldn't get me out either, so they just left." Misty sighs.

 "Hey, Brock. I found Misty." Ash yells over his shoulder.

"Good!"

The two boys help Misty out of the hole and she sits on the ground exasperated. She stands up and brushes off her tank top and shorts and then continues to walk down the road. "We going to Fuchsia City or not?"

"Uh, right." Brock walks forward a ways and leaves Ash and Misty behind him.

"By the way, Ash." Misty says after Brock was out of earshot. "Who's name did you call out when you realized I was gone?"

Ash looks at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? I could hear you guys talking… but obviously you couldn't hear me." Misty snorts.

It hit Ash and he remembered. "Ah, that's right! I said Ka--…therine." Ash whispered to himself in surprise. He had forgotten he had ever said that. He couldn't control his words. 

Misty sings silently inside her head, but then puts on a stern face to make it look convincing. "Who's this Katherine, Ash?"

It was Ash's turn to laugh nervously. "I don't know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Just a name that came to my head all of a sudden. You know how those things are." Ash says. 

"I guess so…" Misty says but then walks away from Ash before whispering to herself. ",Kyle."

Ash just stands there. Had he heard her correctly? He runs up to her. "Misty! You're not… are you?"

"What the heck are you talking about? Let's get moving already."

            Ash shakes his head and walks on. Pikachu jumps back into his shoulder and asks him what that was all about. Ash didn't really know. He could have sworn he heard Misty call him Kyle just then. Then again, he didn't realize he called Misty Katherine, so maybe she didn't realize she called him a different name. But…there was the chance that she did that on purpose! Ash takes in a deep breath and runs to catch up with Misty and Brock. This journey was going to be easier than he thought. Still the toughest part lay just ahead. He first had to get Misty to admit that she was Katherine, and then he could confess as well. But if he confesses first and Misty denies it…or she actually isn't Katherine…she'd think he was a psycho and a goon. He couldn't risk Misty's trust. That was the one thing he needed the most. 


End file.
